


Meant To Be (Opie Winston)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Opie's one-night stand shows up at Teller Morrow





	Meant To Be (Opie Winston)

**Author's Note:**

> Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash  
> No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at  
> Who knows where this road is supposed to lead  
> We got nothing but time  
> As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright  
> If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
> Baby, just let it be  
> If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
> Baby, just let it be  
> So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
> See where this thing goes  
> If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
> Baby, if it's meant to be  
> I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times  
> By a couple guys that didn't treat me right  
> I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie  
> 'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of  
> Boy, make me believe  
> But hold...

 

"What are you doing here?"

Opie winced the second the words were out of his mouth and he saw the frown come across Cathy's face. He honestly didn't mean it the way it sounded, he was just confused. He'd met her in a bar in Lodi one night and they'd hooked up, but neither had asked for more. He didn't even know her last name, or her his, so how she found him was a mystery. He watched as she raised a brow and shook her head.

"I needed an oil change and this is the only garage in Charming. I didn't know you would be here, big guy. Jesus, it's not like I work for the CIA." She looked up at him, one hand coming up to block the sun from her eyes. "Do I need to take it to Lodi?"

Opie started to answer that no, she didn't need to take it anywhere else, when he heard Jax speak up from behind him. "We got a problem here?"

Opie rolled his eyes as Cathy smirked up at him, and he had the sudden urge to kiss that look off of her face. "I don't know, do we big guy?"

Opie felt his jaw clench as he wished she would stop calling him that. He knew that she knew his name, god knows she'd screamed it enough that night. "No,  _Cathy,_  we don't." He saw her smirk get bigger as he turned to Jax. "She needs an oil change. I got shit to do."

Jax shot him a look that said they would talk later as he nodded slowly before turning to Cathy with that damn lady-killing smirk on his face. Before Jax could say anything to her, Opie saw Tig and Chibs walking across the lot and sighed inwardly. This was becoming a cluster fuck.

"Now that's a hot chassis." 

Opie glared at Tig as Cathy just chuckled. He wondered if the others would stop him if he went after Tig with his own K-Bar. He heard Cathy answer Tig as he slowly swung a wide-eyed glare her way. "Thanks. I've had her a while. She's my baby."

Tig just smirked and stepped closer. "I wasn't talking about the car, doll."

As Cathy giggled like a fucking schoolgirl, Jax snickered at the look on his best friend's face. "Tig, you're on tow with Ope. Chibs, you wanna check out Cathy's car? She needs an oil change."

Chibs nodded and winked at Cathy as Opie silently seethed. "Aye, I'll check her out. Don't ye worry about that."

Opie snorted and shook his head. "You too?"

Chibs just chuckled as he watched Opie stalk over to the tow truck with Tig right behind him. Jax just nodded to Cathy as he made his way into the garage office, leaving the two alone. Chibs turned to the younger woman and smiled as he hooked a thumb in the direction of the tow truck.

"What's the deal there, lass?"

Cathy shrugged as she looked over at Opie. "One-night stand."

Chibs looked at her, shocked into silence for a moment, before shaking his head and walking to the front of the car. "The lad must be daft."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a day of towing cars and listening to Tig go on and on about Cathy's various attributes, Opie was ready for a drink. He'd heaved a sigh of relief when he hadn't seen her car anywhere on the lot, thinking that he at least wouldn't have to live through a repeat of that morning. It was bad enough that his own mind had been playing that night on a loop all day, making him horny and aggravated. 

He walked into the clubhouse with Tig on his heels, heading directly to the bar to sit beside Jax. He shot Chibs a look, still a little raw about his comments as well as Tig's. Before he could lift his beer to his lips, Jax started his interrogation, making Opie sigh and rub his temples, trying to get rid of a headache forming there.

"You wanna explain Cathy?"

Opie snorted and shook his head. "Not really, no."

Chibs spoke from the other side of Jax. "She said it was a one-night stand."

Tig looked at Opie in shock. "You let that go after only one night? Are you out of your fucking tree?"

Opie sighed again, finally getting a sip of beer before he started his explanation. "Look, I met her in a bar in Lodi one night. It was after Donna died and I just needed someone. She didn't ask for more and neither did I."

Jax nodded as he picked at the label on his own beer. "And now you regret not asking for more?"

Opie looked at his best friend for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I do. I mean, I didn't even know she was from around here. We didn't exchange names, numbers, anything."

Jax grinned as Chibs slid the work order for Cathy's car across the bar to Opie. "Good thing we're here to do the dirty work for ya."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy looked up from her laptop with a confused frown when she heard someone knocking at her front door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was past nine at night and she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over and looked out the peephole, grinning when she saw Opie standing on her front porch. She looked down at herself and sighed, knowing that she didn't have time to change. He'd just have to deal with her booty shorts and camisole top since she was already dressed for bed.

She opened the door and smirked at the look of lust that darkened Opie's eyes for a moment before he got a handle on it. She was secretly delighted that she still got this response from him. For her part, she wasn't a bit upset to see a six foot, four-inch dreamboat stepping into her living room.

"What brings you to this side of town?"

Opie cleared his throat for a moment, seemingly unable to tear his eyes from her legs. "Uhh, yeah, I wanted to make sure the car was running ok."

Cathy smirked and nodded. "Wow, that's service! Yeah, it's great. Thank Chibs for me when you see him."

Opie smirked and took a step closer as he looked down at her from his impossibly tall height. "Well, we are all about the service."

Cathy couldn't help but giggle at him, but it quickly turned to a squeak of surprise when she found herself pinned to the wall and surrounded by a mountain of a man, kissing her like she was the only thing that mattered. When he ended the kiss and concentrated on her neck, she moaned and writhed against him, unable to control herself.

"Opie! What are you doing?"

Opie lifted his head from sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck and grinned at her. "Hopefully starting something."

Cathy tugged on his kutte, bringing him even closer as she was lifted up. "Well, in that case, carry on."


End file.
